The present invention relates to a plant potting system for flowers or other plants. The plant potting system includes an inner plant pot to be filled with a growing medium and plants or flowers and an outer container pot, which holds the inner plant pot firmly in place. Nursery owners who sell their flowers to large retail outlets, such as Wal-Mart or K-Mart, tend to grow their plants or flowers in an inexpensive, blow-molded black plastic pot. The large retailers require a visible coding for display and pricing purposes. In the past, an attempt was made to place UPC or other stickers on the containers, in order to assist in the pricing or presentation of the plants or flowers by the large retailers. However, sometimes consumers would remove the stickers before they reached the checkout counter and cause confusion with respect to the pricing of the item. As a consequence while nursery owners have continued to grow the plants or flowers in the cheaper black containers, they added a colored outer pot indicative of the pricing or presentation code of the retailer and stapled the two pots together or fastened them in some other way. Without affixing the inner pot to the outer pot, confusion was caused by consumers removing one inner pot and putting it in another outer pot. These fastening methods have not resulted in a successful solution.
There is a need for nursery owners selling to retailers to be able to utilize the less expensive, black, blow-molded plastic containers to grow the plants or flowers in and to have an outer container which satisfies the code requirement of the retailer. It is desirable to use the two pot arrangement, with the black inner pot being placed within the coded container and locked in place without the need for stapling or some other method of fastening the inner container to the outer container.